We propose to investigate the interrelationships of various hormones neuropeptides and neurotransmitters to metabolic state and the normal development of brain and other vital organs and to study the mechanisms by which these neurochemicals mediate the perturbations in growth, development and metabolism resulting from "maternal deprivation". Our aim is to elucidate the role that the CNS plays in the control of early development through the regulation of neurochemical release and cell metabolism and identify the brain regions involved in mediating the effects of these neurochemicals and environmental influences on vital organ growth and function in normal and abnormal states. The basic experimental approach utilizes assessment of multiple physiological and biochemical parameters in developing organs primarily brain, lung, heart and liver as indices of altered functional maturation of these tissues directly resulting from specific sensory or nutritional conditions innate to the maternal deprivation paradigm. Principal systems analyzed in these studies include metabolic (polyamine and glucose) endocrine (GH insulin, and glucocorticoid, i.e., CRF, ACTH, corticosterone) and neurotransmitter (serotonin, catecholamine, endorphin and opiate).